Butterfly Kisses
by laine likes you
Summary: SONG (re-posted): Sam McGuire realizes his little girl isn't so little anymore. (finished)


Sam McGuire roamed around his house. He made sure every door was locked and every window was closed. He couldn't stand it, if he let something harm his family.  
  
As he walked upstairs, he noticed that a light was on in one of the rooms. He glanced inside and saw his 5 year old daughter getting ready for bed.  
  
'She is so beautiful' he thought, 'just like and angel.' he smiled  
  
  
  
  
there's two things i know for sure...  
she was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl  
  
  
  
  
While watching her, right then and there, Sam prayed to God and he thanked Him for every single blessing in his life. To his surprise, so was little Lizzie.  
  
"Dear God," He heard her say, "Thank you for my mommy and my daddy and my little brother. I love you." Sam closed his eyes, in fear of his tears dropping to the floor  
  
Little Lizzie got up from the side of her bed and saw her dad standing there. Without thought, she gave him, their very special, butterfly kiss and climbed into bed.  
  
  
  
  
as i drop to my knees by her bed at night  
she talks to Jesus and i close my eyes  
and i thank God for all the joy in my life, but most of all  
those butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Lizzie was getting dressed because her dad had a special treat for her. He was going to take her to the Hillridge Fair.  
  
She looks more beautiful with each day that passes by. Her matching outfit consisted of blue capris and tank top with white daisies in the middle. To top of her outfit, she put her hair in a headband with white daisies across it.  
  
"Daddy, can I ride the pony first? Please?" She pleaded  
  
"Sure." He said, as he led her to where the pony's were  
  
"Daddy? Stay right next to me, ok? I don't want to fall." She said as he lifted her onto her pony  
  
"I would never let you fall." He replied with a smile  
  
  
  
  
stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride"  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Me and mommy made you a special dessert!" She exclaimed at the dinner table, later that night  
  
"Really? I would love to see it!" He said with excitement in his voice  
  
"Ok." She said, as she walked to the refrigerator. "Here." She added, as she lifted up the cake she made  
  
It may have not been the most beautiful cake he has seen, but he loved this one. 'I Love You, Daddy' it said.  
  
What had he done to deserve this? He had a perfect wife, a perfect daughter, and a perfect son. His thoughts had him in tears.  
  
"Daddy? Are you crying?" Lizzie asked, "I know my cake isn't pretty but-"  
  
"No, Lizzie. You're cake IS pretty... that's why I'm crying." He replied, "I wish I could save your cake forever, but we can't. So lets eat, shall we?" He asked, as she nodded vigorously  
  
  
  
  
"i know the cake looks funny daddy, but i sure tried  
oh, with all that i've done wrong, i must have done something right  
to deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night  
  
  
  
  
Where does the time go? Today was Lizzie's Sweet Sixteen.  
  
"Lizzie," Her father called "Before you go downstairs, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful today. You look just like your mom, when she was 16."  
  
"Thanks dad." She replied as she made her way downstairs in a beautiful, vintage blue dress  
  
"Hey guys!" He heard her great all of her friends  
  
'She's growing' He thought 'right in front of my eyes.'  
  
  
  
  
sweet sixteen today.  
she's looking like her momma a little more everyday  
one part woman, the other part girl.  
  
  
  
  
Mr. McGuire came back from his thoughts and put another gaze on Lizzie.  
  
"Beautiful, huh?" His wife, Jo, asked  
  
"More and more with every passing day." He replied, "I still remember when she use to be our little baby. With cute little ribbons and ringlets in her hair."  
  
"I do, too." Was all Jo said, "You wanna give her our present now?" She asked  
  
"Sure." He said   
  
"Excuse me!" He exclaimed, "As you all know, today is Lizzie's Sweet Sixteen and we haven't given her, our present yet." He said gesturing to himself and his wife, "But, Lizzie, if you look out in the driveway, you might find it." He said with a smile  
  
And with that said, Lizzie -along with everyone behind her- ran outside to see her dream car.  
  
"Aaaahhh! MY LEXUS I.S. 500!!!" She screamed.  
  
She hopped in, with Miranda in the passenger seat and Gordo in the back. She made a quick round around the block and came back. She ran out of the car and thanked her parents.  
  
"Thank you guys SO MUCH! I love you, I love you, I LOVE you!" She said, as she hugged her parents  
  
  
  
  
trying her wings out, in this great big world. But I remember...  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, do you know how much more I love you and mom, after today?" She asked, as she lay in her bed  
  
"You only mention it everytime I see you." He replied  
  
"You don't how much I love you. Words can't describe it." She smiled, "Good night, dad." She said as she kissed him on the cheek  
  
'I don't deserve this.' he thought, 'this is too perfect.'  
  
  
  
  
butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"you know how much i love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
i'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
with all that I've done wrong, i must have done something right.  
to deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today, Sam's little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was all grown up. Ready to embark upon one of the great days she will ever have. Today was Lizzie's wedding day.  
  
Today Sam was going to give her away to a man that wasn't him... to man that was going to take care of her, that wasn't him... to a man that he knew very well... to a man that he could see, love Lizzie, almost as much as he did... to a man named David Gordon.  
  
"Dad?" Lizzie asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror she was facing  
  
  
  
  
she'll change her name today.  
she'll make a promise, and i'll give her away.  
standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
  
  
  
  
"Yah?" He asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror  
  
"You look distant. What are you thinking?"  
  
"That I can't believe this day has actually come." He replied, "It came to soon. It feels like I'm gonna lose you."  
  
"You're not gonna lose me."  
  
  
  
  
she asked me what i'm thinking, and i said, "i'm not sure,  
i just feel like i'm losing my baby girl."  
  
  
  
  
And that's when she did it. She looked over her shoulder, at her dad, and gave her their special butterfly kiss.  
  
She hasn't done that in years. That simple gesture confirmed to Sam, that he would never lose his little girl.  
  
Mrs. McGuire, also in the room, smiled to herself.  
  
"Here, Lizzie." she began, "Put your veil on. It's almost time." She said, as she handed Lizzie her veil  
  
"Knock, knock." A voice from behind the door called, "The priest said we can begin. Whoa, Lizzie. You look beautiful." Matt said, as he poked his head through the door  
  
"Thanks, squirt." She smiled, as he left to take his seat  
  
"I'll see you out there, ok Lizzie?" Her mother said, as she followed Matt, "You look beautiful."  
  
  
  
  
then she leaned over... and gave me...  
butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
  
  
  
"Ready, dad?" She asked as she stood from her seat  
  
"As I'll ever be." He replied, also standing  
  
"So... how do I look?" She asked as she did a little pose  
  
A silent tear left his eye as he replied, "Like an angel."  
  
"Dad, don't cry." She said as she walked up to him. She took hold of his hands and added, "You're never gonna loose me."  
  
"I know. Your mother and I raised your right."  
  
"You did. And I love you both very much for that." She smiled  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Ready, now?" She asked  
  
  
  
  
"walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "daddy don't cry."  
with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
to deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
i couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
  
  
  
  
It's funny because, because just before you are about to die, people say that your whole life flashes in front of your eyes.  
  
But as Sam was walking Lizzie down the aisle, little flashes of the both of them, together, flashed before him. Her birth, every birthday, and every "important" talk they had.  
  
By the time he reached the end of the aisle, his memories ceased.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked  
  
"I do." Sam said with a smile  
  
"Thank you. You may take your seat." He said gesturing to the pew, "Let us begin..."  
  
Sam took his seat right next to his beautiful wife. As he sat down he saw Lizzie -again- look over her shoulder and give him their special butterfly kiss she also mouthed to him 'I love you' before turning back to face the priest.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered  
  
  
  
  
i know i've gotta let her go, but i'll always remember.  
every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney  
ok... good? bad? i know it was long, but it was worth it... right?  
  
REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
  
bob carlisle . butterfly kisses 


End file.
